


Viridiplantae

by kombuchaqueen



Series: Business and Pleasure [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Begging, Drug Use, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kombuchaqueen/pseuds/kombuchaqueen
Summary: "“Fucking, s-sex pollen, babe. Like on—ahh—you know Star-Star Trek or whatever.” You knew which episode he was talking about, and it wasn’t precisely what was happening here, but somehow you figured he wouldn’t take kindly to a long-winded explanation about a sci-fi show from the 60s."A desperate Rick crashes your rare night off after encountering the wrong kind of plant life.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Business and Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Viridiplantae

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love sex pollen, right? Kind of a short one I've been kicking around in my free time. As always, part of a series but fine to read as a standalone if you're just here for the porn!

Settling yourself down in bed, you flipped on the tv and left on whatever crappy reality show was playing. It was a rare night off for you—no targets to search for, no reconnaissance to conduct, no one to kill. You poured yourself another glass of wine—at least you thought it was wine, you could never be too sure what you were getting at an alien liquor store—and took a long draw from it, swishing the tart liquid across your tongue. Relishing the warmth as it spilled down your throat, you turned your attention to the small bong on your bedside table, bringing the cool glass to your lips and a lighter to the bowl.

“That’s the stuff,” you exhaled to yourself, relishing the comfort and ease you felt laid back in your home, wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and undies. Work had been plenty stressful lately—difficult targets that you tracked to strange planets, some that actually put up a fight, some that took weeks of planning to execute. You had a night planned for yourself consisting of wine, weed, and whatever trash TV held your interest. No exertion, no effort, no stress—just you and your cozy home. 

Bringing the bong back to your lips, you took a hefty hit and hacked through your exhale, body settling into a warm haze. You picked the remote back up and began flipping through the channels, but before you had the chance to settle on anything, a dull green light shone into the bedroom from the kitchen accompanied by a low rumbling whoosh. Your body moved on instinct, swiftly grabbing the gun stored beside your bed and creeping carefully around the corner to peer into the other room. All the tension left you as you laid on eyes on who had suddenly appeared in your home.

“Oh thank-thank fuck you’re home,” croaked the strained voice coming from the lanky man standing in your kitchen. Why was it always Rick fucking Sanchez?

Giving him a once-over, you noted how ragged he looked—eyes bloodshot, hair more mussed than usual. He looked pale and vaguely sweaty, but the most notable thing about him was the unmistakable hard-on tenting his pants, and you swore you could see some wetness staining the front of him, cock already leaking.

Swallowing, you put a hand to your hip and let your gun hang slack on the other side. You weren’t opposed to some sex, which is obviously the reason he portaled into your kitchen unannounced, but you were annoyed at the lack of foresight and the interruption of your precious time off. 

“Would it have killed you to call ahead?” You demanded, eyebrow raised.

“It—yeah it might have,” he grunted, hastily closing the space between you, already bringing his mouth up to nip at your neck, erection pressing heavy into your hip. “F-fuck, baby, please, I need you,” he panted huskily into your ear. You felt arousal begin to pool between your legs, hearing him plead to you so wantonly. You weren’t complaining, but there was obviously something amiss here. 

“Hold on a minute, what’s up with you right now?” You asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him away to again drink in the sight of him. He looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. 

“P-please, I just have to—need to fuck you,” he gasped, grabbing you by the hips and rutting his painfully hard cock into you. “Fucking, s-sex pollen, babe. Like on—ahh—you know Star-Star Trek or whatever.” You knew which episode he was talking about, and it wasn’t precisely what was happening here, but somehow you figured he wouldn’t take kindly to a long-winded explanation about a sci-fi show from the 60s.  
“How did—?” 

“Can we just—I’ll tell you when my dick isn’t about to explode, Jesus—Jesus christ,” he cut you off, snatching your hand and pulling you into the bedroom.

Manhandling you with urgency, he tossed you down onto the bed with a strength you didn’t know he had, already unbuckling his pants, yanking them down and freeing his strained cock. It seemed to throb and jump like it had a mind of its own, fluid spilling over the purpled tip. Feebly, he tried to fist himself while pulling down your underwear at the same time. Helping him help you out of your undies, you lifted your hips and wriggled them down your legs.

You bit your lip and couldn’t help but clench, knowing that although this had you incredibly turned on the lack of foreplay might make things a little rough. Once you were naked from the waist down, Rick wasted no time, grabbing you by the knees to spread your legs and bringing the head of his cock to breach your entrance.

“F-fuck, I’m sorry, I-I have to,” Rick choked out as he plunged his cock into you to the hilt. Groaning gutturally in relief, he hung his head down for a minute panting, savoring the little alleviation entering you had given him. His swift entering of you proved to be less uncomfortable than you imagined, the unusually large volume of precum dripping down his cock giving you adequate lubrication. Still, you gripped the sheets as you adjusted to the sensation, Rick hotter and heavier inside you than he ever had been. 

After his few seconds of repose, Rick gripped your hips and yanked you forward, burying himself as deep in you as he could. You had little time to prepare yourself for the way you were about to get fucked. Fingers clutching you like a vice, Rick pulled back and hammered into you with full force, letting out a rumbling grunt with each thrust.  
“Oh fuck, th-thank God for this pussy,” he growled, head thrown back and legs shaking. You twisted the sheets in your fists as he fucked you, his desperation for you stirring arousal in your core despite the absence of foreplay. It was hard and fast, and he still managed to hit just the right spot inside you to make you gasp. 

“Ffffuck baby, I’m about to cum a-already,” he gasped, strokes more erratic and forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. After sucking in a huge breath, he came with a strangled cry that almost sounded pained. You watched the muscles in his abdomen tense over and over as he released pump after pump of hot liquid inside you, so much that you could feel it leaking from between your legs as he fucked through his orgasm. He whined with each stroke, cock even more sensitive post-release. 

You expected him to pull out, soaked and softening cock leaving you. Instead, he groaned, pumping weakly and said, “God, f-fuck, I’m still hard.” He never really stopped fucking you, only slowing to gather himself after cumming and again picking up the pace, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the room. You didn’t really mind too much, considering the fucking you got—although rigorous—wasn’t nearly enough to get you off. 

“Damn,” you breathed, still gasping as he pounded into you.

“B-baby I know you’re not enjoying this as much as me. I swear I’ll—next time we hook up I’ll go down on you for hours. I just—I have to—have to fuck you right now,” he croaked breathlessly. He continued cursing under his breath, hands still clamped down on your hips.

While you relished his cock hitting you deep as he fucked you, you were in desperate need of some clitoral stimulation. Reaching down, you found your center sensitive and slick, the intense friction not enough to efface the generous amount of cum still leaking out of you. Gasping as you ran slow circles around your clit, you could hear Rick grunt too, feeling the minute contractions of your internal muscles around his cock. Your strokes were delicate and paced, and you loved the slow build of pleasure against the turbulent hammer of his cock. Closing your eyes and humming to yourself, you focused in on the pressure low in your abdomen, Rick’s ragged breathing and babbling as he still struggled to relieve his profound need, and the tang of sweat and sex that hung in the air.

You let your ankles rest on Rick’s shoulders as he practically fucked you in half, your knees pushed up towards you as far as they would go. His face was right in yours, hot breath tickling your cheeks, but Rick looked like he was in another world. Eyes lidded but barely blinking, he seemed to see right through you, unable to concentrate on anything besides the friction on his cock. 

“I’m gonna, f-fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” he hissed, voice cracking. His sweaty forehead fell to your shoulder, breath ragged as he jerked through his orgasm, erratic thrusts seeing another large volume of cum dripping from between your thighs. Still blanketed over you, Rick shuddered as he rode out his second release, this time coming to stillness, body spent and chest heaving. 

“Okay I—fuck, give me a minute,” Rick panted. “Okay I think I’m-I’m good, I think it’s over.” Sighing in relief, he slowly pulled himself off and out of you, cock still dripping. Rolling over to lay beside you on the bed, he let his arm rest over his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. 

Both of you were a mess, cum glistening on your legs and wetting the bedsheets beneath you. Glancing down at his groin, you could see that he’d softened somewhat, but there looked to be some life left in his cock yet.

“You sure about that, Rick?” You probed, noting his now stirring dick, violaceous tip once again beginning to drip. 

“N-no not at all, actually. Fffffuck,” Rick groaned, taking deep and measured breaths in an attempt to calm his still aroused body. He turned to you with knitted brows and brought his hand to the back of your skull, fingers twisting in your hair and pulling you into a strangled kiss, tongue immediately probing your mouth with urgency. After a brief but intense moment he pulled back panting, threads of saliva still connecting you. 

“Baby, God. M-more. Please, I need more,” he choked out, body turned towards you and cock pressing hard on your side. You swallowed back a surge of lust, the sound of Rick begging for you lighting a fire in your belly. He seemed genuinely apologetic, but the hard lines of his face betrayed the magnitude of his need. You noted the redness in his cheeks and weren’t sure if it was from exertion, embarrassment, or both. 

“Come here,” you breathed, now tangling your fingers in his hair while the other hand searched for his yearning cock. As your mouths joined again and you got a hold of his hardness, Rick became malleable underneath you, letting you ravage his mouth and whining at even the most gentle ministrations of your hand. The slide of your fingers over his length were slick, his dripping cock providing much more lubrication than your everyday hand job. After a few moments, Rick was struggling to fuck your hand, desperately craving the relief it seemed like he’d never get.

“I have to fuck—need to fuck you more, please,” he rasped between kisses. The hand interlaced in his hair jerked his head backwards and you couldn’t resist nibbling at his exposed throat, even with Rick’s pleading. Keeping your hand on his cock, he whimpered as you rolled your palm over the swollen tip and licked a stripe up his neck. 

“You wanna fuck me again?” You asked, grip still tight in his hair.

“Need to-need to. Baby, please,” he practically sobbed, and you delighted in the way he looked—trembling, sweating, breathing hard and head hanging limply from where your fingers knotted in his hair.

Releasing Rick with a little more force than intended, his head dropped to the bed and you turned to the bedside table. You paused to take a generous hit from the half-smoked bong bowl resting there, leisurely exhaling before rummaging in the table drawer. 

“Please, _now_. N-n-need your pussy,” Rick whined, grabbing at your arm. 

“Patience, old man. You’re gonna get yours, but I wanna get mine, too,” you quipped, turning to him with a wink and showcasing what you grabbed from the drawer. Finally removing your t-shirt, you brandished a modest wand vibrator and sank down on your hands and knees. Wordlessly, Rick got into position behind you, wasting no time finding your entrance with the head of his cock.

“Fuck…fuck…yes,” he cried, almost chanting in time with each push inside you. Hands like vices on your hips, he was thrusting into you and pulling you back on his cock at the same time. 

Arching back into this thrusts, you propped yourself up on one forearm and clicked the vibrator on with the other, immediately cranking it up to the highest steady setting. Reaching back, you positioned the wand on your clit and both of you groaned at the sensation.

“Yeah, fuck, I can-I can feel that too,” Rick huffed, now having to do a little more to hold you up as your legs began to shake. 

You let yourself be pushed face first into the mattress, cheek rubbing the sheets each time Rick plunged into you. This experience up until now hadn’t necessarily been bad for you, but now you felt more than certain you’d be actually reaching orgasm. Panting, you moaned every time he bottomed out inside you and a small circle of saliva began to pool beneath your mouth. The two of you fell into a steady rhythm of push and pull blanketed by the consistent hum of the vibrator.

“Fuck, Rick,” you gasped between moans. “Desperation suits you.”

“I’m glad-ahh-I’m glad you’re having a good time sweetheart, because my dick is on fire.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love being up in this pussy,” you chided as you rolled the vibrator in circles around your clit, knowing he could feel your resulting arousal clench around his cock.

“I didn’t-never said that, babe. Why’d you think-ahh-I thought to come to your place first?” He choked out, struggling to catch his breath after exerting himself for so long. Audibly chuckling, the thought was both amusing and titillating to you—that in his frenzy of need, you were the first one he wanted to come to in order to relieve it. You wouldn’t fool yourself into thinking that his reasons were sentimental or that he was attached, but it felt like a victory to know how much he loved fucking you. 

It was surprising how hard and long Rick had been fucking you—you were always impressed by his stamina during sex, but you figured this time he didn’t really have a choice. Biting your lip, you slowed your movement with the vibrator to take in each ripple of pleasure, feeling that familiar pressure building between your legs.

“Mmm, yes,” you mewled, feeling more boneless with Rick’s every thrust, with every second the vibrator danced over your clit. “God, yes. Fuck, I’m about to cum.”

“Yeah, cum on that cock, baby. Fuck yes,” came Rick’s answer, your cries only prompting him to fuck you with even more vigor. 

Almost as if your body responded directly to his encouragement, you felt yourself go slack except for the compression in your core, your internal muscles pulsing around Rick’s cock as you came. He didn’t let up even as you sobbed through your release, that sweet spot inside you now extra sensitive. With what little stamina you had left, you rode through the aftershocks, the graze of the vibrator on your overstimulated clit buckling your knees. Finally switching the vibrator off and letting it fall aside, you let yourself go limp and enjoy Rick’s cock practically splitting you down the middle. Still gasping and moaning, you relished the slap of skin on your own, and the continued curses under his breath. 

“Fuck, your pussy’s so good,” he croaked, and as his strokes became more erratic, you could tell he was fatigued, about to cum, or both. Even with no announcement from him, you knew the low guttural groan from behind you meant he was close, and the sensation of even more hot liquid filling you confirmed it. He whined with each slowed snap of his hips, again pulling you back on his cock as much as he could. Already boneless from your orgasm, you let him do whatever he wanted with you, staying still but following his lead and arching your back. 

“God, fuuuuuuuck, he groaned, almost collapsing over the top of you, his third post-orgasm haze finally exposing his fatigue. As he carefully removed his cock from you, you could feel the abnormally large amounts of cum drip from between your legs. You’d definitely have to shower and change the sheets after this. Rick toppled to the bed beside you, chest heaving. Glancing down at his cock, you finally saw it start to deflate, and although Rick looked exhausted he didn’t have that air of desperation around him anymore. 

“Looks like your nightmare is finally over,” you snickered, making the corners of Rick’s mouth turn up slightly. 

“Yeah I-I think-think it’s done this time,” he said, sighing in relief. “God that was like, you know when you have an itch on the bottom of your foot and no matter how much you scratch it….it’s like that except I-I thought my dick was gonna fall off. That’s the last time I go to planet Shlorp.”

“Well, I for one am really looking forward to our next hookup where you go down on me for hours,” you remarked.

“Did I-did I say that? Well, you deserve it. You really got me-saved my ass tonight.” His lidded eyes gazed up at the ceiling, body still too tired to do much more. 

“Oh, I saved big bad Rick Sanchez, huh? I’ll be sure to add that one to my resume,” you laughed. He gave no answer, and you turned to face him. That motherfucker had already fallen asleep. Chuckling to yourself, you grabbed your discarded clothes and threw them into the hamper, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet to take to the shower.

As you looked back on Rick snoring without a care on your bed, you thought to yourself that you’d get some manner of alone time this evening after all.


End file.
